Against All Odds
by NemesisFate
Summary: Harry and Severus start dating... but half of the people they know think it's wrong. They're put through trials. HPSS slash.


Title: Against All Odds

Author: Nemesis

Disclaimer: Not mine. Oh, well :(

Rating: R

Summary: There are a lot of people who don't want to see Harry and Severus together… Do they stay despite it?

Challenge: What if? and a bunch of first/second wave challenges.

Archive: Dawn-To-Dusk Fuh-Q-Fest.

"Get the fuck out of my mind!" Harry screamed. A large whip of magic flowed out of his hand and slapped his attacker in the face.

"Oi, Potter, do you have to be such an idiot?" Severus snapped. "I was simply…"

"You were in my mind. Voldemort's long gone, Severus. You have no right to be rummaging through the contents of my mind."

"I…" Severus tried again.

"No! I refuse to listen to any explanation of why you were dissecting my mind."

"SHUT UP!!" Severus roared. "Harry, let's try this again. You've been depressed and moody for seven weeks now, and you wouldn't talk to me about it. I got worried."

Harry's rage crumbled. "I'm sorry, Severus. I just didn't want you to hate me."

"There's little danger of that actually happening. Come on. Tell me."

Harry sighed and shoved his head into his hands. "I'm gay," he mumbled to his palms.

Severus raised an eyebrow, then amended that motion, as Harry couldn't see it. "There's nothing wrong with that. Being gay is as natural as being straight."

Harry snorted. "Yeah. If you're not important. But I'm the goddamned fucking Boy-Who-Lived. I gotta live up to everyone's expectations: marry a nice witch and have more brats than I can handle."

"Harry…" Severus began, trying to figure out how to comfort his friend. "Just because that's the expectations doesn't mean you have to follow them. You should do what your heart directs you to. If you want to be with men, be with men."

Harry shook his head. "I'll figure it out, Severus. Thanks for your help."

"No. I haven't helped a bit," Severus answered. "I've simply made you tell me what the hell is wrong."

He stood and walked over to Harry, carelessly batting Harry's hands away from his face. He cupped Harry's chin and leaned in close, brushing his lips over Harry's. He slid his tongue over Harry's lips, then pulled back.

"You've kissed women before. Now you've kissed a man. You know the differences. You have to make your own choices."

Severus swept out of his rooms, leaving Harry to think. Harry cried, ashamed of his arousal, ashamed of his homosexuality, ashamed that he couldn't live up to the expectations set before him.

A week later, an announcement appeared in the Daily Prophet. "Harry Potter announced today that he will be marrying Ginny Weasley in three months' time…"

Severus didn't bother reading the rest. He knew he had lost the attempt to make Harry understand his sexuality. He sighed and drank his coffee, thinking of all the gay people who spent their lives hiding.

A knock resounded on Harry's door. Harry stood up and opened it.

"Severus!" he cried, surprised. "I didn't expect you today."

"Obviously. May I enter?"

"Sure," Harry answered and stepped back to allow Severus in to his quarters.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked Severus.

"As well as can be expected, thank you. So, what's this about you marrying Ms. Weasley?" Severus asked, stepping in.

"No subtlety," Harry chuckled. Severus glared at him.

"Look, I decided I'm going to get married. Ginny's a good person. I'm fond of her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Harry stared Severus in the eye.

Severus arched an eyebrow. "Love her passionately? Love her completely? Love her like a husband should love his wife?"

"Yes." Harry's voice wavered a little.

"Love her with an intensity that hurts? Love her so much that you cannot stop thinking of her, no matter how hard you try? Love her so much that you'd Avada Kedavra yourself if she asked it of you?"

"Yes." Harry's voice was definitely shaky now.

"Or do you simply love her as a brother loves his sister, a friend loves another? How long do you think she'll put up with you not loving her completely?"

Harry crumpled into a chair. "Okay, I don't love her," he sighed. "Not passionately, anyway. But I'm fond of her."

"Does she know you don't love her?"

"Yes."

Severus didn't doubt Harry this time.

"And she is okay with it?"

Harry shrugged. "She said she understands."

"She understands you using her?"

"She loves me, despite the fact that I probably can never return her love the way she wants me to."

"Then why are you willing to marry someone you don't love, use someone in that manner, when you could easily be with someone you do love, someone who also loves you?" Someone like me, Severus added silently.

Harry sighed. "Because I'm expected to."

"And when have you ever cared about what most of the Wizarding World thought? Screw it and go do what you want to do. You defeated Voldemort. You were an Auror for five years after Voldemort's demise. Now you returned to instruct their brats. How much more are you going to give to them before you allow yourself to be you?"

"But then maybe I'll lose my job. Maybe they'll get angry enough that they'll attack me."

"Are you or are you not an experienced Auror?"

"I am, but… Look, Severus, I understand and appreciate your concern, but I need to do this. I just can't fight the homosexuality battle now. Maybe not ever. It's easier to hide."

"Don't do what's easy! Do what's right!" Severus answered forcefully. "This is why gay people have so little standing. Because people like you, important people, refuse to fight it. Fight the good battle for us."

"I'm sorry, Severus, I just can't. I'm not ready. I'm going to marry Ginny in three months' time, and I'm going to fulfill the Weasley curse by having lots of children, and I'm going to forget entirely about this."

Severus sighed and opened his mouth to continue arguing.

"Drop it, Severus."

And, for once, Severus listened and shut his mouth.

The three months passed with little incident.

"Harry, I can't wait 'til tonight!" Ron cried. "This is going to be one awesome bachelor party!"

Harry grinned. "I know. It'll be amazing!"

Severus watched them from the shadows, his heart aching.

He sneered and turned sharply, sweeping down to the dungeons. "You're not supposed to exist," he snarled to his heart.

His heart beat a happy tattoo in response.

Severus gritted his teeth.

Five hours later, he had managed to figure out where Harry's stag party was. Half an hour after that, he was ringing the doorbell. A nearly nude Weasley twin opened the door, drink in one hand, and covered in paints. "Professor," he greeted. "Welcome!"

He threw his arms open wide, the drink sloshing everywhere. "Come in! Party!"

Harry walked over, albeit unsteadily. "Severus," he greeted happily.

Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulders. "Can I talk to you? In private?" He gave a little shake for emphasis.

Harry nodded. "Follow me." He led Severus to the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Listen, Harry, are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Severus, I told you to drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to talk about it."

"It's my life."

"You're my friend."

"That doesn't give you the right to pester me about something I'm done discussing."

"Harry, damnit, I care about you. I care about you deeply. I don't want you to go into this half-hearted. You'll be miserable. I want you to be with someone you love passionately. Damnit, I want you to be with me."

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. Severus turned to go, but Harry laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you mean that?" he whispered.

Severus nodded slowly.

Harry leaned it hesitantly, wanting a kiss. Severus laid a finger on Harry's lips. "If you do this, there's no going back. If you accept me as a suitor, a boyfriend, a lover, then I will not stand for you marrying Ms. Weasley. I am a bit possessive, I'm afraid."

Harry's shoulders fell. "I need to think about it." He was torn between having what he desperately wanted and the easy way out.

He finally leaned in again.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.

Harry woke up the next morning, his head resting comfortably on Severus' naked chest, and immediately groaned from the pounding pain in his head.

"Hangover Potion on the nightstand next to you," Severus murmured sleepily.

Harry gratefully reached for the remedy and downed it quickly. He felt miles

better, excluding the soreness from sexual activities.

"Shit!"

Severus shook himself awake. "What?"

"My wedding!"

Severus chuckled. "Yes, you had one of those scheduled for today. Then I seduced you and had my wicked, wicked way with you."

"No, you imbecile! I didn't cancel the wedding! I have to be at the altar in two hours. How the fuck am I going to cancel this wedding by then?"

"You're not. Just act normally, and I'll think of something. Now go."

Harry dressed quickly and apparated to his flat. He showered and changed into his wedding robes.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, you had better think of something to get me out of this surely disastrous marriage."

He apparated to the wedding and took his place at the altar. He was glad now that he had firmly requested the smallest wedding possible, which meant absolutely no press. It was just the Weasley family and a few assorted friends. Harry fiddled with his collar nervously, scanning the crowd for his lover.

The music started, and Ginny began walking up the aisle.

She finally stood next to him, and the minister began the ceremony.

"Today we are here to witness the joyful union of Harold James Potter and Virginia Molly Weasley. If anyone here can show just cause why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Just cause, maybe not. But I can try."

Oh, Merlin, Harry thought. He knew that voice very well.

Everyone's heads swiveled towards a dark, robed man standing at the doorway.

"Speak," the minister commanded.

"Mr. Potter is unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, in love with another and therefore should not, at this moment in time, be marrying Ms. Weasley."

Ginny turned to Harry and leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

"Did you find someone between then and now?" she asked.

Harry nodded shamefully. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I'll get over it," she murmured back. "Him?" she asked, nodding towards Severus.

Harry nodded again.

The minister frowned, trying to figure out what to do.

"I accept Professor Snape's cause to end this ceremony and hereby break this engagement with Mr. Potter," Ginny announced.

Molly stood up. "Ginny, just because Snape's prattling on about another woman doesn't mean that you should believe him. He's just jealous."

"No, Molly, Ginny's right. Or rather, Severus is. And it's not another woman… I'm gay."

"And you would've married my daughter despite the fact that you clearly knew this?!" Molly roared angrily.

"Now, Molly, listen to him. Maybe there was something else he isn't telling us yet," Arthur tried to placate his wife.

Ginny spoke up. "Mum, I knew that he was gay and that he wasn't in love with me when I agreed to marry him. He told me all. It was…."

"A farce," Severus supplied helpfully.

"Shut up!" Molly snapped. "I shouldn't wonder if you were involved in this somehow, trying to break up happy couples."

Severus let out a dry chuckle. "I should think not, Ma'am. There is something so vulgar about messing with love. It is sure to come to no good."

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because I know that this is not love, and therefore it is no longer so vulgar to interrupt this wedding."

"They could've been happy!" Molly cried, tears in her eyes.

"No, Ma'am, they could not have. Gay people rarely manage to be perfectly happy in straight marriages for their entire lives. It would have only caused pain in the long run. To both Harry and Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "Mum, it's okay. I wasn't sure myself I wanted to marry someone who knew he was gay. I just didn't want to break the engagement if I wasn't sure. In a way, I'm glad Professor Snape intervened."

Severus' lips twitched, as if he were holding in a smile.

Molly turned to Severus. "You still hate my family and poor little Harry!"

Harry choked on the 'poor little Harry' comment.

Severus frowned. "Mrs. Weasley, I do not hate your family at all. I never have. During the war, necessity compelled me to be cruel towards your family, for which I apologize. And Harry is my closest friend. I certainly do not hate him."

The minister cleared his throat. "Should I, or should I not, proceed with the wedding?"

"No," Harry and Ginny said at once. "We're fine, thank you."

"I am terribly sorry to have subjected you to this, however," Harry added.

The minister shrugged. "It is of no consequence to me. I have seen similar scenes in my life."

Harry walked away from the altar and disapparated quickly. In the disbelieving chatter that followed, no one noticed both Ginny and Severus disapparating as well.

"That went magnificently," Harry snarled sarcastically to himself once in his flat. He kept a flat outside of Hogwarts in case he ever needed to get away.

"It was better than you trying to do it yourself. Who knows, you may have lost that famed Gryffindor courage and gone through with the marriage, and after you promised me you wouldn't, too," Severus answered.

"Sweet Merlin!" Harry screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I took the liberty of following you to your home."

"As did I," Ginny added.

"Why?"

"Well, because I was slightly worried about you. And I wanted to see you. And find out how you are doing, and where you plan on going from here," Severus answered.

"I'm going to go and try to forget about all this."

"Listen, Harry, if you have any misgivings about last night, if you changed your mind from last night, if you did it only because you were a little intoxicated, I'll understand and we can part amicably now. But I don't want to be dragged around by you because you're unsure," Severus finished.

"I don't regret it at all. That was one of the most amazing nights of my life. But today could be better."

"It could have been a lot worse if Mum had thought you were deliberately hurting me. You'd be in St. Mungo's right now," Ginny supplied. "Be happy that she's not bursting in here, furious at you for harming 'her sweet little Ginny.'"

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Ginny smiled tentatively. "I hope this doesn't mean we can't be friends. You're still a great guy."

Harry smiled back. "Of course we can be friends. I'm sorry for dragging you through this. It was low of me."

"It was stupid of you, but we can all be stupid sometimes," Ginny answered. She moved to embrace him, and Harry held her for a moment.

"I still love you," she murmured.

"So do I. Like a little sister."

Ginny smiled. "I suppose I'll have to be content with that." She let go of Harry and disapparated.

Severus embraced Harry. "She's right; you were stupid. But now you can live up to what you said you would do."

"Now I can be with you. An interesting trade-off."

"But hopefully pleasant."

"Absolutely bloody perfect," Harry sighed happily, kissing Severus chastely.

Molly ranted angrily at Albus in his office. "Albus, did you know about this?"

"No, my dear Molly, I didn't. Severus never gave the slightest clue that he was at all interested in Harry. It is rather an unpleasant shock."

Molly stopped dead in her tracks. "You mean you don't agree with them?"

"Not at all. First of all, I dislike intimate entanglements amongst my staff members should they fall out and poison the students with the hate that would surely ensue. Second, I would have loved to see Ginny and Harry together. They would have made a great married couple."

"What about Severus?" Bill asked pointedly. "He bloody well deserves some happiness, too, after twenty years of spying and living a double life, and if he and Harry are happy together, then who are we to stop them?"

Molly looked at Bill, shocked. "Bill, surely you don't approve…"

"I do," Bill answered, looking her straight in the eye. "I love Harry like a little brother, and if Severus makes him happy, then they should be together. And I respect Severus, and I know he won't hurt Harry. Mum, they compliment each other well. You should see the happiness in their eyes when they look at each other. Severus is willing to give up his dignity, his pride, to be with Harry, and Harry is willing to be loathed by the public for being with Severus."

"What about your sister? Have you thought about her? Harry hurt her!"

"I have thought about Ginny. First of all, the so-called love she felt for Harry was little more than a school-girl crush, some form of hero-worship. I think once she got to know Harry as the deeply complicated man he is, she would have become frightened. He is not always pleasant and can become very angry."

"And I suppose it's okay then if he's with someone who knows how to ignite him like no other?"

"Yes. Severus already knows Harry's got a temper, already knows Harry's complex and has issues, and moreover, he knows how to handle Harry in a rage. He is secure enough in his own abilities – both emotional and magical – to be able to handle Harry when Harry needs the most care. He's a strong man, Mum, especially emotionally."

"Ginny loves him, and she would've stayed with him even after she learned about what a supposedly complex man he is."

"But it would've proved disastrous," Bill explained calmly. "Even if she did accept it, she wouldn't've been able to provide the help and care that he needs. Harry would have felt alienated and wretched, and in turn, Ginny would've felt miserable and lonely for not being to help Harry, and it would've driven them apart. They make much better friends than they would lovers. And that's not even counting the fact that Harry is gay."

"He's only being poisoned by Severus, who is gay."

"Now you're treading on bloody thin ice, Mum," Bill answered icily. "Gay people don't poison others. And you know that."

"It's unnatural!" Molly snapped.

Bill's eyes narrowed. "It's as natural as being straight. You were fine with homosexuality before you learned Harry was gay. You just don't want to admit that he isn't the perfect candidate for Ginny."

Molly stared angrily at Bill; Bill stared coolly back.

"You are just arguing all this because you're bi!"

"You're trying to split up two people who are perfectly happy together, just because you didn't get your wish. Sweet Merlin, Mum, there's plenty of people out there who would love to be with Ginny. There aren't enough people who could tolerate either Harry or Severus for long periods of time. They work amazingly well together. They fit together perfectly. Harry can anticipate Severus just as well as Severus can anticipate Harry."

Albus cleared his throat. Bill and Molly both looked at him. So did everyone else in the room: Hermione, the staff, and all of the Weasley family, with the exception of Ginny.

Minerva spoke up. "I'm going to agree with Bill. If Severus loves Harry, and Harry loves him, then they should be together for as long as they'll have each other."

A few of the staff members nodded in agreement.

Flitwick protested. "They already can be so acerbic towards each other. What if they do fall out? It could be an unmitigated disaster."

Fairly quickly, everybody in the room divided depending on the views they held. Most of the Weasleys, with the exception of Bill and Arthur, stood firmly in the belief that the relationship between Severus and Harry was wrong. Hermione, Flitwick, and Trelawney agreed with them.

The rest of the staff and Bill stood equally firmly in the belief that Severus and Harry should be together.

Arthur looked helplessly at his wife. "Molly, don't you think you're being a little judgmental here?"

"Not at all, Arthur," she snapped.

Arthur bit his lip and firmly remained neutral.

Albus cleared his throat. "As it remains, I agree with Molly. Severus and Harry together is simply wrong. I will not allow it."

"Allow it?" Bill sputtered angrily. "And what are you going to do about it? No, forget that, I don't want to know!!" He stormed out of the room.

Albus ignored the angry departure of Bill Weasley. He opened his mouth as if to continue speaking.

"No, Albus, I don't care what you are doing to wreck their lives now. I'm leaving." Minerva swept out of the room.

Albus shut his mouth suddenly, shocked that his Minerva would leave him like that. No matter, he would talk to her later.

One by one, those who thought Severus and Harry together was perfectly fine left, many of them throwing angry glares at Albus.

Minerva and Bill collapsed together in the staff room. "I can't believe he's doing that!" Minerva screamed. "I can't believe the sheer temerity of that meddling bastard!"

Bill embraced her awkwardly as she sobbed. "I love him, or at least, I thought I did, but Severus is like a son to me. Goodness knows Albus didn't have Severus' best interests at heart. But Severus and I were good friends, and I began to look out for him. I've protected him from some of Albus' craziest ideas. And Harry, too. Albus used Harry pretty badly. But nothing can stop Albus now. He's got it fixed in his head that Severus and Harry should not be together. In the end, he doesn't care that much for Severus. Or Harry."

Bill snorted softly. "You know what gets me?"

Minerva shook her head, wiping her tears away angrily. "What?"

"Ron's siding with my family."

Minerva looked at Bill, shocked. "You're joking!" she cried.

Bill shook his head sadly. "I wish I were. No, Ron would deny Harry this happiness. And so would Hermione. Harry's two closest friends would force him into something that would clearly be detrimental to him."

Minerva shook her head. "I can't believe the distrust in that room."

"We should be on the look-out for Dumbledore's plan. Maybe we can counter it in some way."

Minerva nodded. "If they got a wind of the strong opposition, it might divide them. Merlin knows they've overcome enough to get together this time. What if they lack the strength to do it twice?"

"My reasoning exactly," Bill sighed.

The rest of the staff burst in, excluding Flitwick, Trelawney, and, of course, Harry and Severus.

"Can you believe that?" Sprout cried.

"As unbelievable as the time he tried to get Severus to openly defy Voldemort. While Voldemort was already exceptionally ticked off from a string of failures," Hooch agreed.

"At least then Minerva was able to talk Albus out of it," Vector supplied.

"And Filius and Sibyl agreeing with the meddling coot?" Minerva enjoined.

"And denying 'Arry and Severus their 'appiness?" Hagrid roared.

"And Ron and Hermione siding with the rest of my family?" Bill sighed.

"What about Ginny?" Hooch asked.

"Totally and completely with Severus and Harry, of course," Ginny answered as she entered.

"Why'd you do it?" Severus asked softly.

Harry frowned. "Do what?"

"Engage yourself to Ginny?"

Harry shrugged. "I wasn't ready to deal with reality."

"Did you think it would go away?"

Harry shook his head. "It just seemed so easy… so easy to give in and do what was easy."

"Since when was doing what was easy the path you Gryffindors choose?"

Harry smiled, then he frowned again. "I was sick of being brave, Severus. I didn't have anyone strong to stand behind me."

"I would've," Severus answered quietly.

"I know that now," Harry answered.

Severus smiled fondly at him.

Harry gave him a mischievous look in return.

"What?" Severus asked warily.

"Care to repeat last night's activities? I'm a bit hazy on what happened – being inebriated and all."

Severus laughed. "Come here, you cheeky little brat!"

Minerva, for the first time in over twenty years, did not enter the rooms she shared with Albus after dinner. Instead, she decided to use what was formally her rooms, although they were rarely used.

Albus was shocked when he entered their rooms to find Minerva not there. He decided to check in her office and classroom, but with no avail. Finally he tried her rooms.

He entered and saw her sitting on the couch there, reading a book. The fire was merrily crackling.

"Minerva," he greeted happily.

"Albus," she greeted tersely.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"I should bloody well think there is!" she snapped at him. "I know you too well to know that I can't talk you out of it, but that doesn't mean I'll stand by you while you wreck the lives of two people I consider sons!"

"Minerva, I don't want to have this argument with you here, now."

"Then you can leave." She pointed to the door. "The door's over there, if you haven't noticed. I'm not forcing you to stay."

The air grew decidedly chillier between them.

"Don't you want to come with me? This is nothing more than a mere disagreement. We've gotten over other issues."

Minerva snorted. "The temerity you have. This is more than a 'mere disagreement.' You see it fit to ruin the lives of two people I love dearly. And you expect me to run back into your arms like nothing is going on?"

Albus shifted his weight guiltily.

"Just leave, Albus. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Albus left, visibly upset. 'She'll get over it and see that I'm right,' he thought to himself.

He headed towards his rooms, already turning his mind to other issues.

"I think that was better than last night," Harry commented satedly.

"You said you couldn't remember last night too well," Severus answered.

"Who says I was telling the truth?" Harry answered cheekily. "After all, I needed some excuse for sex."

"Never with me," Severus deadpanned.

Harry sighed happily. "Love you," he murmured to his bed partner.

Severus opened a black eye sleepily. "Shut up. Impertinent brat," he muttered petulantly.

Harry chuckled.

"Love you too," Severus murmured a moment later.

Harry smiled and snuggled in closer.

Severus possessively wrapped an arm around him, both blissfully unaware of the group of people plotting to drive them apart.

Bill knocked on the door to Minerva's chambers. Minerva opened it reluctantly. Bill smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. For a moment, I thought it was Albus again."

Bill entered and shut the door behind him. "Why was Albus here?"

"Oh, he was looking for me because I wasn't in our rooms. Do you know that he actually thought I'd go running to him despite all he's doing to drive Severus and Harry apart? He called it 'a mere disagreement.'"

Bill sat down. Minerva joined him on the couch.

"We can't let him do this," Minerva sighed.

"I need to think about something else. We can't do anything until we know what he wants to do. And I'm wearing my brain thin thinking of what he could do."

Albus looked at the dark man in front of him. He nodded once. "I agree," he murmured. "You have proposed a plan I rather like."

The man rose. "I am glad," he answered with a trace of a smile.

He swept off and bumped in Severus not much later.

Severus smiled wryly. "Edgar, if I remember correctly?"

Edgar nodded. "Impeccable memory as always, my dear Severus."

Severus sidestepped the playful slap on the arm. "Why are you here?" he asked, feeling his stomach knotting. He and Edgar hadn't spoken for… years. They never officially broke it off, but they understood it as done and over with.

"Well, can't I visit my lover?" Edgar asked.

"Ex-lover," Severus corrected warily.

Edgar waved his hand impatiently. "Same thing. Say, do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Catch up?"

Severus paused for a moment, then nodded. "When and where?"

"Meet me outside the gates at seven. I'll apparate us to a nice little place I know."

Severus nodded.

"Mm… Who is he?" Harry asked, his arms draped around Severus' chest, his chest pressed flush against Severus' naked back.

"Edgar Poe, Edgar Allen Poe's great-great-grandson. Not a whit of talent in him, but a rather good guy. He and I were lovers years ago. We split it off, but the parting was fairly amicable. I suppose he was nearby and decided to look me up."

"Hm. So you're leaving me to rot away alone here while you go party?" Harry pouted, teasing Severus mercilessly.

"Now, Harry, I can't spend all of my life in bed with you."

"The rest of it can be spent in front of the fire with me. Preferably in me. Or me in you. I'm not really picky."

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry. "It'll only be a few hours, love. Obligations, you know."

"Fuck those."

"I'd much rather fuck you," Severus answered. "But if you think…"

"Oh, no you don't!" Harry cried.

Severus was outside the gates at five minutes to seven, dressed impeccably in light, black robes, a charcoal gray turtleneck, and black trousers.

"I had forgotten you can clean up nicely," Edgar said appreciatively.

He apparated them to the place in question. Severus thought Edgar's hand lingered on his arm a little longer than necessary, but Severus didn't press the matter.

Edgar kept touching Severus' hand during dinner, and after they left, Edgar pushed Severus up a wall and kissed him. Back when they were dating, Severus would have loved the playful roughness.

But his thoughts immediately turned to Harry, and he pushed Edgar away. "The fuck are you doing?!" Severus cried angrily.

"Kissing you, Severus. Surely you remember that much?"

"Why?" Severus demanded, his hand traveling to his wand inconspicuously.

"Isn't it obvious, my old friend? I missed you immensely. I want us to be together again."

"Come over tomorrow for tea," Severus said mischievously.

"Okay," Edgar smiled.

"And now let me go home."

Severus shared his plan with Harry, who grinned wickedly.

"Should I wear a flowery apron and pretend I'm your housewife, your bitch?"

Severus' cock twitched at that.

"Maybe even a dress," Harry continued. "And a nice cap."

"Devil of a boy, you are," Severus protested.

"Haven't heard you complain yet."

"No, just be normal," Severus answered seriously. "He won't take you seriously unless you are a normal guy. But we can try out the nice little housewife act later, just the two of us."

Harry nodded.

At tea-time, a sharp knock resounded on the door.

Severus went to open the door, and Edgar tried to kiss him right then and there.

"Tut, tut, you haven't even entered yet," Severus complained, sidestepping Edgar efficiently. He led Edgar in and shut the door.

Harry emerged from the kitchen with a tea tray behind him and set it on the small table.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Edgar Poe. Edgar, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, my lover."

Edgar dropped his tea cup in shock. "Your… your lover!"

Harry smiled sweetly. "Afraid so. Severus has such a magnetism about him."

With a wave of his wand, the shards reassembled themselves and the tea splashed back into the cup.

Edgar frowned deeply. "You didn't tell me that last night," he said accusatorily.

"Not like you gave me much of a chance, given that you did most all of the talking. And then, of course, you had your tongue down my throat. How the hell could I say anything then?" Severus glanced at Harry, and, seeing the barely controlled anger on his face, was very happy he had remembered to tell Harry about that.

"You could've told me after that!" Edgar retorted.

Harry's eyes shot daggers at Edgar. "And would you really have listened?" Harry asked icily. "You know perfectly well it's different here, because even you aren't low enough to try something while I'm here."

"Yeah?" Edgar sneered. "And what are you going to do about it if I do?"

Harry smirked. "I'm not known as Voldemort's killer for nothing."

Harry found a sadistic pleasure in Edgar's sharp intake of breath.

"Just because Voldemort's dead doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks up my sleeve still."

Edgar scoffed. "Like you could do anything without your wand!" He held out Harry's wand, which he had summoned earlier.

Harry's eyes widened, and for a moment, Severus believed Harry's shock.

Edgar stood and walked over to Severus. "You don't really want to be with him, do you? But you're afraid of him. He's blackmailing you, isn't he?"

Severus shook his head indignantly.

"That's okay, my love," Edgar continued. Harry considered gagging. Severus looked repulsed.

"You don't have to fear him now."

Edgar shot a binding spell at Harry. It bounced off Harry's personal shield.

Harry snickered. "I was an Auror for five years. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to tie me up?"

Edgar glared at Harry.

Severus tried to get Edgar's attention.

"Don't worry, my pet," Edgar soothed.

Severus considered killing Edgar then and there.

"I'll protect you."

Edgar then attempted to dismantle Harry's personal shield. Harry was amused and did nothing while Edgar tried to destroy his shield.

Edgar finally did it, although it had taken him the better part of fifteen minutes. He sent a strong binding spell towards Harry, which Harry blocked.

Edgar frowned. "I have your wand."

"Accio Harry Potter's wand," Harry said, and caught his wand.

"Now I do."

He erected his personal shield again, tucked away his wand, and smiled coldly at Edgar.

"Now I will thank you to leave."

"These are Severus' rooms. I don't have to listen to you."

Harry was about to say something when Severus stopped him.

"Listen, Edgar, enough is enough. If you persist, I won't stop Harry when he goes on a homicidal rage. He can be very protective of those he loves, and I happen to fall upon that list."

"After all, the last burst of energy I needed to kill Voldemort came when he nearly killed my best friend," Harry added. "Now, you are clearly not as powerful as Voldemort was. Killing you would be child's play. If you want to live, leave."

"I'm going to report your threat to the Ministry, you know," Edgar snapped.

"If you do, I will report you as trespassing, sexually harassing Severus, and attacking an Auror."

"You're a professor here, not an Auror."

"Once an Auror, always an Auror. I will always be under Ministry protection as an Auror. What is more, the Ministry will not follow up on your report of my threat, because, as an Auror, I am allowed to make such threats if necessary to extract what I want from a person. So if you file the report, you will not be taken seriously, and I will also file the reports I mentioned before."

Edgar nodded. He gathered his coat and left quickly.

He went straight to Albus. "I am sorry, Albus, but I have failed."

"What do you mean, child?"

"I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer, but, well… Potter threatened me."

"How so?"

"My life."

"Report him to the Ministry," Albus told him. "Then he will be detained and all that at the Ministry, and you are free to pursue Severus."

Edgar laughed dryly. "I told him I would. He laughed at me. Said he would file reports against me for trespassing, sexually harassing Severus, and attacking an Auror."

"You attacked Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I summoned his wand. I was going to bind him. Spent nearly 15 minutes dismantling his personal shield, and then he laughed, accio'd his wand, and erected his personal shield again."

"But even if he files reports against you, threats on your life are more serious. He will be held longer."

"Said that the Ministry will ignore my complaint because he was an Auror."

Albus snarled.

"Then leave. If you won't do this, then leave."

"I value my life, Albus! I may want Severus back, but Harry Potter is clearly not to be trifled with! He blocked a strong binding spell wandlessly and wordlessly! I refuse to get into any situation which may leave me needing to duel with him."

Albus stopped suddenly, his hand on the way to pluck a lemon candy out of his candy tin.

"Who said you need to do this directly? What if you do it… subtly? You were a Slytherin, after all."

Edgar nodded. "Very well. A little extra attention, I suppose. But I refuse to duel with him."

"If you are very good, my dear friend, you will not have to. Incapacitate Harry in some trap, and then I'll explain to Severus Harry just left him. Fabricate a note, if necessary."

Edgar smiled. "You are brilliant, sir."

He donned a heavy black cloak and slipped away.

Harry cuddled up to Severus. "I didn't like him very much," he remarked.

Severus toyed with Harry's hair. "He and I were lovers at one point, and we parted on fairly amicable terms. But I can see why you wouldn't like him. He was trying to claim me again, and I've fallen for you."

Harry leaned up and kissed Severus.

"But I must thank him for that wonderful idea of acting like a housewife."

Severus moaned. "I very much like that idea."

"We'll have to do that fantasy properly sometime."

Harry cheerfully walked back to Hogwarts after a little to trip to Hogsmeade, entirely unsuspecting. It had been nearly two weeks since the wedding fiasco.

Edgar lay among the underbrush in the Forbidden Forest, waiting patiently for Harry.

Harry paused suddenly and shrugged. He continued walking, whistling merrily.

"Finite Incantetum! Stupify!" a voice called out.

Harry's shield (weaker than it had been earlier as he wasn't expecting an attack) struggled for a moment and died, and Harry fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Edgar levitated Harry's body to a nearby hut and chained him to the bed.

"When you wake up, my pet, you will find that Severus is no longer yours."

He tapped a piece of paper on a table, and it suddenly was filled with writing. Writing in Harry's hand.

"Severus –

It was a stupid mistake being with you. I have no attraction left, only shame. I was meant to be with Ginny, not you, and I feel like a right bastard leaving her. I love her with all my heart, and I will ask her to marry me again.

But first I wish to see some of the world. I did not want to tell this to your face, so I have written a note.

– Harry."

Edgar went straight to Albus's office and handed him the note. "You just need to get this into Severus' rooms."

"Edgar, that will be the easiest thing to do."

Albus flooed quickly into Severus' rooms and out again.

"Now you just have to sit back and wait. And keep an eye on your prisoner."

Edgar flashed him a smile and left.

Severus walked into his rooms, expecting to see Harry. Instead, he found the note. He read it out loud, then collapsed into his chair. "I can't believe it," he murmured. "I really thought he loved me."

Albus walked in, nonchalant. "Tea, Severus?"

Severus looked up and snarled. "No. I want to be alone."

"What's wrong, my dear boy?"

Severus handed him the note. Albus looked surprised as he read it.

"Severus, surely you were expecting something like this?"

"No," came the curt rejoinder. "I wasn't. Yell at me if you will. Call me stupid. But I loved – love – him. Now leave. I do not wish to talk. I want to think."

Albus left, content his plan was working. Soon Edgar would work his magic on Severus, and Harry and Severus wouldn't be together anymore.

Minerva knocked on Severus' door.

Severus opened it with a fair amount of trepidation. "Minerva," he greeted. She entered and shut the door behind her.

"Have you seen Harry?" she demanded.

Severus wordlessly handed her the note. She scanned it and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry," she cried, and immediately embraced him. Severus hugged her back, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought…"

"I know," Minerva answered. "I know."

"This smacks of Dumbledore," Bill snapped when Minerva showed him the note.

"I know. We need to find Harry. I bet you anything he is a prisoner somewhere."

Minerva collapsed angrily on her couch. Bill sat down next to her tentatively.

Harry struggled to wake up from the blackness surrounding him.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

Harry recognized that voice. He also knew he was chained to something.

"Edgar," he spat out. "What's the point?"

"That, Harry, should be obvious."

"Do you honestly think Severus will fall for you just because I am out of the picture? What did you tell him?"

"Left a note there in your handwriting saying that you couldn't stand him."

Harry visibly paled. Edgar smirked.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days. I have taken the liberty of feeding you intravenously."

"Thank you so much," Harry answered dryly. "Why let me wake up?"

"Just wanted to let you know I had you. Stupify!"

Five days passed, and neither Bill nor Minerva could find Harry.

Edgar finally decided to start making moves on Severus again.

"Severus," he said happily upon seeing him. "How are things?"

"Okay," Severus answered. "Harry left me, but I'm getting over it."

"I know this'll sound terribly callous of me, but how does dinner sound?"

"Okay," Severus answered. Hell, if Harry didn't want him, nothing would stop him from going with Edgar.

After dinner the next night, Edgar and Severus stumbled into Severus rooms', Edgar still tickling Severus.

"Nice to know some things don't change," Edgar laughed.

Severus swatted him playfully, then felt a pang of emotion as he thought of Harry.

"You okay?" Edgar asked, worried.

"Yeah, fine. Don't worry about me."

Edgar smiled, relieved.

"It's you I'd be worried about," a new voice supplied. Both Edgar and Severus turned, and their jaws dropped in shock to see Harry standing there. The source of shock was, of course, quite different.

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded.

"Stopping this bastard from claiming you," Harry answered calmly.

"You left, remember? Said you didn't want me."

Harry shook his head. "Never."

Edgar had recovered himself by now and was trying to slip away undetected.

"Oh, Edgar, let's see how you like it. Stupify."

Edgar fell down immediately.

"What happened?" Severus asked in a shaky voice.

"I was walking home about a week ago and was stunned. I woke up a few days later and saw him," Harry spat, pointing disgustedly at Edgar.

Severus looked at him, and he suddenly understood. "Edgar wouldn't take 'no' for an answer… So he incapacitated you and tried to make me believe… Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

"I would've too if I had found a note."

Severus immediately swept Harry up in a fierce embrace. "I love you," he said simply, and Harry grinned.

"I love you, too. Now let's deal with Edgar."

He ennervated Edgar and pointed wordlessly to the couch.

"How did you get free?" Edgar demanded.

Harry laughed hollowly. "When you went to stun me again, I erected my personal shield and let it bounce off. Then I pretended I was out, and I waited for you to leave. Once you did, I unlocked the chain with a simple 'Alohamora,' and walked out. I had hoped to find Severus here, but really, this is much more satisfying."

He became serious.

"If you ever dare to pull anything like this ever again, I will kill you. No qualms about it. I have killed before, and doing you in would please me to no end. So if you value life, you should seriously think about leaving us alone."

Edgar shivered.

"And now that I know you are after me, I will never let my guard down for a moment. You threaten me or do anything to Severus, and you will find yourself on the receiving end of an Avada Kedavra."

"You'll go to Azkaban," Edgar said shakily.

Harry shook his head. "I was an Auror. They won't do anything. Now leave, and remember what I said."

Edgar left and headed straight for Albus' office.

"I failed again. Potter freed himself. He's too clever for me. I'm quitting, Albus. And nothing you can say will stop me this time. I value my life, and Potter said quite clearly that he would kill me if I ever dared to do anything like this ever again."

"Very well," Albus answered with a sigh.

Edgar left.

Minerva saw Harry and made her way over to him immediately. "Harry, my dear, haven't seen you for days."

Harry flashed her a smile. "I was being held prisoner for a few days. Sorry I didn't come and have tea with you that day."

Minerva chuckled at Harry's dry manner. "Excuses, excuses. I've heard the 'I was a prisoner' one so many times…" She grew serious. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "I am now that I've sorted everything out with Severus."

"The note?"

"Yes. It wasn't me, I swear, Minerva."

"I know. I never thought you'd leave him. You love him too much."

Harry sighed. "He's simply wonderful. How could I not love him?" He bounced off happily.

"But people will still try to split you up, my dear Harry," Minerva murmured. Bill appeared by her side.

"Bill," she greeted.

"It seems we've found Harry. Were you right?"

"Yes. He was being held prisoner somewhere. But he sorted everything out with Severus, so they're set now."

"You think we should tell them?"

Minerva shook her head. "No! You don't know if they won't decide to give up. We just have to do it silently."

Bill nodded. "Okay," he agreed easily. "If you think so. What next?"

"I dunno. Albus isn't telling me anything. Partly because I've stopped talking to him."

"Get back on his good side and get all the details then."

Minerva shook her head somberly. "I can't. Not after what I said. Even if I don't mean the niceness I'd have to show him. Please, Bill, don't make me do it."

Bill frowned. "I'd never make you do anything you don't want to. That's not how I work."

Three months later, there had been no sign of any plan from Albus as to breaking Harry and Severus up.

"Maybe he's waiting for the passion to run its course and for them just to split up on their own," Bill suggested to Minerva one night.

Minerva frowned deeply. "You know that would never happen!"

"I know that. I'm saying maybe that's what Albus thinks."

Minerva nodded. "Maybe. Or maybe he's thinking about another plan. Or maybe he just has other stuff on his mind."

Meanwhile, Ron was visiting Harry. He carefully hid all signs of displeasure about the aborted marriage.

"So how are the wedding plans?" Harry asked Ron.

"Pretty good. You're going to be best man, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Just so long as you make sure Severus is sitting next to me during the dinner. Especially after that incident with Edgar."

"What happened?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry sneered. "About three and a half months ago, Edgar asked Severus to dinner. Severus accepted, thinking it was just a friendly thing. He and Edgar had been lovers at one point. However, Edgar, after the dinner, pushed Severus against a nearby wall and kissed him hard. Severus disengaged himself, asked Edgar to tea, and came home. Edgar came by the next day and was absolutely furious to find I was Severus' lover. He dismantled my personal shield and tried to bind me. I told Edgar that I could easily kill him. Severus tried to throw him out, but first Edgar threatened to file a motion against me for threatening his life. I told him I would file reports against him for trespassing, sexually harassing Severus, and attacking an Auror, plus that his report would be ignored. Two weeks later, I was walking back from Hogsmeade, and I was stunned. A few days later, I was allowed to wake. Edgar had taken me prisoner. He had also faked a note to Severus in my handwriting saying I was leaving him. Another five days after that, he finally left the hut. I left quite easily and found him and Severus in Severus' rooms. I stunned Edgar, explained what happened to Severus – who felt terrible for ever doubting me – and then I told Edgar plain and simple that if he tried anything I would kill him."

Ron looked at Harry, aghast. "Wow. Yeah, I can definitely put you next to Snape."

"So, are you excited about the wedding?"

Ron nodded energetically. "I love Hermione. I can't wait!"

Harry smiled.

"So how are you doing?" Ron asked Harry.

"Great! I really love Severus. He's wonderful…" Harry trailed off with a happy smile on his face.

"Just tell me you're not going to fly off the handle every time I sneer at Snape," Ron pleaded.

Harry shrugged. "I understand you don't like him. Why?"

"Hermione's suddenly gone totally insane and every single time I insult Snape, she screams at me and says things like he's a noble man and I have no right insulting him."

Harry chuckled. "No, I won't do things like that. Severus is many things, but easy to get along with is not one of them. He is sarcastic, cynical, and extraordinarily irritable. Still, I love him."

Severus swept in and nodded a curt hello to Ron. He gave Harry a quick kiss and sat down. "Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all," Harry answered immediately. "Ron and I were just catching up. Have a cup."

"Thanks. My hands are cold."

Harry tutted sympathetically and fixed Severus his cup of tea. "Here."

Severus nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. He accepted the cup and drank deeply.

"So, Mr. Weasley –"

"Please, it's Ron. You're going with my best friend, after all."

Severus nodded again and started over. "How are your wedding plans going?"

"Very well. I'm very excited about the whole thing."

Ron was clearly ill at ease around Severus. Severus stood and excused himself.

Ron made a few noises of protest, but Severus just shook his head. "I know you wish to speak to Harry alone. I have work to do anyway."

He walked out calmly.

"I really didn't mean for him to leave," Ron explained to Harry.

"Did it ever occur to you that Severus enjoys your company about as much as you enjoy his?"

Ron stopped, gobsmacked. "You mean…"

"Just because he loves me does not mean he loves all of my friends. He is willing to put up with them because he loves me. If I were to invite you to dinner, he would of course stay. But a friendly tea he will excuse himself from. He has work to do, anyway."

Ron nodded. "I can see that. So, how does dinner tomorrow night sound?"

"Good, but I should ask Severus first if he has any plans. I don't like to plan things without telling Severus first."

"My god, he really has you on a leash!"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily. "No, he doesn't! I simply keep him informed because I love him. Period."

Ron backed off slightly at the hostile tone in Harry's voice.

Harry stood up. "I'll just go tell him now."

He popped into Severus' workroom and said, "Severus, Ron asked me to dinner tomorrow night. You okay with that?"

Severus nodded. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking," Harry grinned, and he walked back into the sitting room.

"Dinner's fine."

Severus scowled over dinner that night.

"Severus, if you had an issue with me going, why didn't you say so?"

"I don't have an issue with you going, seriously. It was a long day, Harry, and I just want a long bath…"

"A massage?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Wouldn't say no," Severus answered, "A good shag, and sleep."

"Well, I think we can arrange all that," Harry laughed.

Harry showed up for dinner at seven the next day, dressed casually in a t-shirt, jeans, and a robe thrown over it.

"Harry!" Hermione cried happily. "So good to see you!" She hugged Harry immediately.

Harry hugged her back.

"Did Snape come, too?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "He wasn't sure if he was invited, so he stayed in. Plus, Poppy needs him to make some potions against the flu. Everyone seems to be coming down with it, and her stores are nearly depleted."

"Oh. We wouldn't've minded having Snape come by," Hermione answered.

Ron winced.

"But Severus had a lot of work he needed to do. It's okay; he doesn't mind."

Hermione shrugged.

Severus, meanwhile, was in Diagon Alley, picking up some ingredients from the Apothecary. He slipped into Knockturn Alley for the same reason, and was heading home in fairly good spirits.

He was not expecting the 'Stupefy' that hit him.

"Sorry, Severus, but this is for your own good."

He was levitated and hidden away.

He woke a few hours later.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

He recognized that voice. "Edgar. Did Harry's threat mean nothing?"

Edgar laughed. "He can't possibly find you here. I've hidden you away quite well. Not even Mr. Potter will be able to find you. I'll just leave you alone now and let you warm up to this idea."

"If you so much as touch me, I will file rape charges the second I get away."

"You won't want to by the time you can," Edgar promised.

Meanwhile, Harry was eating his dinner calmly.

"What beats me," Ron said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "Is how you can put up with the slimy git."

"Ron!" Hermione cried, aghast. "Snape's a good man. You're being ridiculous again. He's not a slimy git."

Harry chuckled. "It makes me wonder sometimes, too. But I love him, and he loves me, and that's enough."

"Harry! How can you not defend your own lover!" Hermione cried.

Harry laughed. "First of all, Ron has the right to voice whatever opinions he wants. Two, I love Severus. I can joke about him easily. I don't need to issue fervent defenses every time someone insults Severus. If I did, I wouldn't do anything else with my life."

After dinner, they adjourned to the living room for a drink and a game.

Finally, he stood and left. "Thank you so much, and I hope you two come for dinner sometime."

"Are you sure Snape would be okay with that?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry answered. "He knew when he started dating me that he would have to occasionally put up with my friends."

He went straight to Hogwarts.

"Severus?" he called. "Severus?"

No answer. He found a note on the dining room table.

'Harry –

I popped out for a moment to go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and pick up some Potions supplies. I should be back by 9:30, no later than 10:00.

– Severus'

Harry glanced at the clock. It was 11:30.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Well, I'll just wait until morning and see if he shows."

"Edgar, you idiot!" Severus snapped. "Did it never occur to you that I have classes? If you hold me indeterminately, I will be missing all of my classes! You were lucky that it was the summer when you kidnapped Harry, but not now! My fucking classes!"

Edgar laughed. "That's okay. Albus'll find a replacement."

Severus paled. "I shudder to think of what idiot he will coerce into babysitting my classes. And Albus will be worried, too!"

Edgar laughed. "So you think."

He left Severus to think of that.

Harry woke the next morning, acutely missing Severus' body next to his.

He frowned. "Where could Severus be? He would never be gone this long unless… I bet Edgar has a hand in this!"

He dressed quickly and efficiently and left.

He turned the area around Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley inside out looking for Severus, with no results. It was nearly eight in the evening and he had yet to find Severus.

He finally admitted defeat for the moment and dragged himself back to the castle.

The next morning Harry mechanically went through his classes and spent hours searching for Severus.

A few days later, Harry was running on little sleep, was incredibly frustrated, and almost desperate to find Severus.

"Can you believe our luck?" one of his students said to another before DADA class started. "Snape's been out all week."

"That, Ayer, is not luck at all!" snapped Harry. "It's bloody nerve-wracking, that's what it is!"

Ayer's friend laughed. "You idiot, saying that in front of Professor Potter when everyone knows he and Professor Snape live together."

Edgar laughed as he gave Severus some food. "I love just thinking about how your boyfriend is probably running around like an idiot looking for you."

"Harry," Severus sighed wistfully. I must stay strong for Harry, thought Severus.

Another week passed, and Harry had yet to find Severus. Edgar was too smart to leave Severus alone after how Harry had escaped from him.

Finally, Harry remembered he had not tried casting a detection spell. He went to his rooms, pulled out a map of the world, and cast the spell.

A faint light appeared over Vermont.

"Edgar's taken him to Vermont?!" shrieked Harry.

He stormed out of Hogwarts and disapparated immediately. He went straight into a little gas station and bought a map. Taking it into a bathroom, he cast the spell again and was led to the little town of Ludlow, Vermont.

He immediately went to Ludlow and bought a map of the town. Checking to make sure no one was around, he cast the spell. He sighed with relief as he was lead to a house halfway up Okemo Mountain.

He stormed into the house without knocking and found Severus there.

"Severus!" he cried.

"Oh, god, Harry!" Severus answered, reaching for him. Harry immediately embraced Severus.

He heard a noise and let go, turning to the doorway.

"Edgar," he acknowledged.

"How did you…" Edgar trailed off.

"Detection spells."

Edgar suddenly remembered Harry's threat. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Yes."

Edgar turned numb. "Please, please don't."

Harry turned a steel eye onto him. "I told you if you dared to do anything like this, I would kill you. I don't make threats lightly."

"Have you no mercy?"

"No. I fought in the war. I have no mercy left. Avada Kedavra."

Edgar fell down on the ground, dead.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" Severus cried. "Harry, you killed him!"

"You would've too, if you had been subjected to my hell."

"Harry, you killed a man in cold blood."

"Severus, I've been tearing around like a madman for two weeks now. I'm at my wit's end. I had threatened him before; I did it this time."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Go home with you, take a warm bath, and sleep."

"Sounds like a plan. And Edgar?"

"Good riddance, I say."

"I loved him once."

"Do you now?"

"No."

"Then no tears shed. After what he did…"

"Don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"No."

Severus saw there was clearly no point in arguing with Harry any more about it.

After Severus had reappeared, Albus waited patiently for Edgar to turn up and explain why the plan had failed. After waiting for two days, Albus left for Vermont to ask Edgar himself.

The sight that met his eyes was shocking. Edgar's prone body was still lying there.

"Oh, my god, Harry really did mean it."

Albus found Harry the next day and demanded an explanation.

"I told him in no unclear terms that should he do anything to either Severus or me again I would kill him. He kidnapped my Severus and held him captive for two weeks, during which I ran around like a lunatic looking for him. I worried myself sick during those two weeks. I finally found them in a hide-away in Vermont, and I killed Edgar, per my word."

"That's illegal."

"Up until last year, I was an Auror. I still can do that. The Ministry will not punish me. And if they try, well, haven't pulled that Boy-Who-Lived crap lately, will give that a go. How did you know where he was, sir?"

Albus blushed, caught. "I uh…"

"Neither Severus nor I told you where he had been. We had barely seen you. We needed some time alone…" A faint smile crossed Harry's face as he thought of exactly what they had done. "Nor had I told you about my suspicions regarding where he was. So it holds to reason that Edgar had told you. Which means that you knew where Severus was the entire time, and you didn't tell me. So either it was a test – highly doubtful – or you didn't want me to find Severus. You orchestrated this."

Harry smirked at Albus. "That's it, isn't it? You didn't want me to find Severus. Now, why not?" he mused to himself. He pondered this for a few moments. "You disapprove. You think we shouldn't be lovers."

Albus tried to figure out what he should say. "Harry, I, um…"

"I don't want to hear it. A simple yes or no."

"Yes. I don't approve."

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. "No one asked you to."

He turned on his heel and left. He bumped into Minerva.

"How are you?" Minerva asked him.

"Much better now that I have my Severus back."

"That's good."

"But I'm also very angry. I found out Albus doesn't approve. I have a feeling he orchestrated Severus' disappearance."

"How did you…"

"I figured it out. It wasn't difficult. But please don't tell Severus. I'm afraid he would retreat if he knew Albus didn't approve. Please."

Minerva nodded. "Of course, if that's what you want."

"Thank you," Harry said with heartfelt emotion. "I don't want to lose him. I love him very much, and I know he loves me, but he's still insecure."

He left, composing himself quickly.

Minerva stared after him, shocked.

Severus looked up as his lover entered. "Harry, I want to talk to you."

"Mm?"

"It's about Edgar."

"No. I killed him, that's it."

"You have no regrets?"

"Not after what he put us through."

"You scare me."

Harry deflated suddenly, shoving his face into his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just… I wanted to be strong. Yes, I have regrets. Yes, I'm upset. I didn't really want to… But I was sick and frustrated with worry after looking for you for over two weeks, and I saw him there, and…" he started sobbing. "I just… I killed him. I couldn't let him go free again and possibly try this again. I need you, Severus. Those two weeks were so rough, so impossibly rough."

He was swept up in a fierce embrace. "I understand. I was worried you were a cold-blooded killer. But now I understand. I was very worried about you, too, both when you went missing and when he kidnapped me."

"You weren't worried when I was missing. You thought I had left you."

"I was very upset then. I thought you had betrayed me."

"Never."

"I know that now."

Harry melted against his lover's frame and sighed. "I was frantic with worry, Severus. That's why I killed him. I have nightmares about it. I know it was wrong of me to do so. But…"

"Shh… sh… It's okay. It's okay. I was just afraid that you were… that you had…"

"That I had lost all sense of reason?" Harry snorted. "Hardly. If I had, I would hex my students on a fairly regular basis. I'm not that depraved. But I promise not to do it again. It was wrong of me."

Severus smiled. "Then I won't worry unnecessarily."

He kissed Harry, who leaned into the touch happily.

Another two months passed in relative peace. One day, Harry heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" he called.

He opened the door. "Ron! What a surprise. Come in, please do."

Ron entered.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Thanks. Hermione is driving me nuts."

Harry frowned sympathetically as he started boiling some water. "Wedding plans?" he guessed.

Ron shook his head. "No. I wish it were about that. It would be okay, in a way. No, she's obsessed with Snape."

"What?" Harry's voice was a mixture of deadly and surprised. He reminded himself that, so far, Hermione had not tried to do anything, and Ron did not necessarily mean that in a sexual way.

"She keeps finding excuses to visit him –"

"That's funny, I've never seen her here. Nor has Severus mentioned anything about it." Harry's face darkened, then cleared as he calmed himself down.

"And everything nowadays has something to do with him. Snape says this, Snape says that, Snape would do it this way, that way, Snape, Snape, Snape! It's driving me bonkers. Who is she going to marry anyway?"

"Maybe it's just a passing obsession. Hold on, let me explain. Because I'm with Severus, she finally noticed he is a human, and maybe there is an excitement to find out more about a side of him she never realized existed."

Ron relaxed slightly. "Yeah, I can see that."

Severus entered, brushing a kiss on Harry's lips quickly. "Hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Please, it's Ron."

Harry looked at Severus. "Ron tells me Hermione keeps visiting you. You never mentioned this."

"I didn't want any trouble."

"Severus…" Harry's tone was slightly accusatory and gave a fair warning.

"Harry, can we talk about this later? I promise I will tell you everything."

Harry smiled at him. "Fine."

Ron was shocked to see the interaction between them. He could've sworn one was dominating the other (mainly, Severus controlling Harry), but he was clearly not expecting either Harry's warning nor Severus' answer.

Ron finally left, and Harry turned to face Severus. Severus immediately knew what he wanted and answered the unspoken question.

"Yes, Ms. Granger did visit me a few times. Each time, I told her where you were and she said she wanted to talk to me. I obliged. I didn't mention it because… well, I was worried."

Harry looked at him sharply. "Worried?"

"You killed Edgar. I was afraid…" he trailed off.

"Oh! You thought I would go ballistic. Severus, I promised never to do that again. And Hermione is my friend. I wouldn't kill my friend. I was just, well, kinda hurt and upset that you wouldn't tell me this."

Severus looked ashamed and apologized.

Harry smiled. "But I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you ever so much," Severus answered dryly. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Do? Absolutely nothing. As I told Ron, it's probably nothing more than a passing obsession, a desire to learn more about someone she has never really known up until now. Besides, she's set to marry Ron."

"She won't get much out of me," Severus answered.

"I know. You wouldn't be Severus if you let her."

Severus smiled. "As long as you don't force me to spend time with…"

"Severus, I would never force you to do anything, and you know it."

"It's not working?" Albus questioned sharply.

The woman across from him shook her head. "I don't think he's interested in women," she explained.

"Keep trying."

She nodded.

"And be careful. They're dangerous."

She laughed. "I'll be fine."

Severus walked briskly through the Forbidden Forest, paying little attention to the background noises.

"_Stupefy!"_ a voice called out, and he dropped to the ground. He woke to find himself chained to a bed.

"Oh, not again!" he groaned. "How many times will people try this really pathetic method of imprisonement?"

His captor laughed. He turned to face the sound. A strange woman stood before him. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter," the woman snapped. "What's more important is I have you."

"Why?"

The woman smiled unpleasantly. "Two reasons: you're with Harry Potter…"

"Look, if you entertained hopes about being with him, or any such foolishness, you might as well know that he really is gay."

"I don't care. It's not him I'm interested in. It's you."

Severus closed his eyes and groaned. "I'm gay too."

"And captured, which changes things a little."

"Not much. My inclinations don't change on basis of my captivity."

"No, but my ability to force you to do things does change."

Severus sneered at her. "You honestly think you could rape me, woman?"

The woman smiled lecherously. "I believe I could, yes."

"Then you have no idea who I am."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ex-Death Eater, Spy for the Order, receiver of Order of Merlin, 1st Class."

"Then you should know that I know more magic than you do."

"And what can you do without your wand, Sevvie?"

Severus cursed silently. He was proficient at wandless magic − not nearly as good, sudden, or ostentatious as Harry was − but he doubted he could get past this woman just on that.

"Well, Sevvie?"

Severus grit his teeth angrily.

The woman ran her hand down his face. Severus hissed and turned his face. She backhanded him.

"You think this is bad… You continue to resist me, I'll capture your pitiful boyfriend and kill him."

_Harry could kill her wandlessly. Harry could simply will her death. I don't need to worry about that_.

She slipped her hand under his shirt, and he twisted madly to get away from her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Having sex with you," she answerd back smarmily.

Severus tried to slap her with his magic, like Harry had done to him almost a year before. His magic failed to whip the same way Harry's had.

"Thank Merlin for tracing spells," a voice spat.

Both Severus and the woman turned to look at the newcomer.

"Mr. Potter. How nice of you to join us." She turned to Severus. "Your boyfriend has made it so easy. How very easy it is now for him to suffer for your disobedience."

She turned and summoned Harry's wand, and then raised her wand to tie him up.

Harry smirked and let it fail against his shield. He slapped her in the face easily with his magic and summoned his wand back to him.

Wordlessly, wandlessly, he tied her up and freed Severus. "Y'okay?" he asked.

He shook his head subtly. "We'll talk," he promised. Harry nodded.

He turned to the woman. She trembled under his harsh gaze.

"What were you doing to _my_ boyfriend?" he demanded angrily.

"I was trying to have sex with him."

"Did he _want_ to have sex with you?"

She mumbled an answer.

"I didn't hear you," Harry snapped.

"No."

"You were trying to rape him."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Who are you?" he asked furiously.

"Julia Norsta."

"My ass you are. You're under a glamor. _Finite Incantetum_."

The glamor dropped and Harry and Severus reeled back in shock. "_Hermione?!_" Harry screamed.

Hermione dropped her head.

Severus threw up violently.

"Severus!" Harry cried, running to his side. He cleaned up the vomit with a flick of his wand. "Are you okay?"

Severus, pale, shook his head.

"We're going home now. I'll deal with her later."

"Harry…" Severus warned. "Remember your promise."

"I remember my promise alright."

He bound Hermione to the wall and promised to return soon.

He picked Severus up effortlessly and carried him down to the dungeons. "Severus, I need your memory of that."

Severus nodded weakly. Harry got out a pensieve. Severus motioned for his wand, and Harry handed it to him.

Severus transferred his memory into the bowl. Harry did the same.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked.

Severus shrugged. "No… yes… I dunno. Gimme an hour… two… to collect my thoughts."

"All the time you want, love," Harry answered, brushing his lips against Severus' cheek. Severus flinched.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"I'll be back," Harry promised.

He strode purposefully towards the fireplace and tossed some Floo power in. "Ron, you have a minute?"

Ron stepped out. "I was about to come over actually. Hermione's gone."

Harry paused.

"I dunno about her. She's been _weird_."

"I need to show you something," Harry admitted. He motioned to the Pensieve. "Go ahead."

Ron finally emerged, seething with rage. "She didn't!"

Harry nodded sadly.

"Where is she now?"

"Follow me."

Harry led Ron to where he had left Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening and opened her mouth to yell at Harry. What she saw froze her heart.

"You didn't…" she whispered.

"I did," Harry answered.

"But… your promise?"

"Was to Severus about something completely different. Nothing about ruining people's lives. I'll leave you with your fiance."

Harry left.

"Ron…" Hermione pleaded.

Ron sneered at her. "You were going to _rape Snape_. I may not care for the bastard, I may be angry at him for breaking Harry and Ginny up, but I don't hate him so much as to wish that kind of ill will on him. Not to mention, as my fiancee, you shouldn't be screwing around anyway."

Severus was recovering slowly, when Albus called him up for tea.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Harry reasoned.

"I should get out," Severus answered. "I'll be back."

"I trust you," Harry answered, pecking him on the lips.

"Mm," Severus replied, deepening the kiss.

"You disapprove!" Severus cried.

"Yes, I do," Albus answered.

Severus walked back down to the dungeons, shocked.

"He doesn't approve of us," he told Harry. "I… I need some time to work this out… I'm sorry."

"I love you. Have all the time you need."

And Harry walked out.

He popped in a moment later. "I'll have a house elf pick up my essentials soon, okay?"

Severus nodded. "Can we… talk soon?"

Harry nodded. "Whenever you're ready, love."

Severus managed a weak smile, and Harry left again.

Two weeks passed before Severus felt ready to talk. He knocked on Harry's door. "Are you free?" he asked.

Harry nodded and stepped back. "Come in," he invited.

"I can't do it knowing Albus disapproves… not now… I just…"

"I understand," Harry said. "What I don't understand is why you continue listening to him when he has tried so often and so hard to ruin your life."

"But he has also given me so many chances…"

"At what price?" countered Harry. "Apparently, your safety, your well-being, and your happiness." 

"Harry… I'm sorry, I really am. But I just _can't_…"

"I know. Do what you need to do."

Severus left.

Albus rubbed his hands together gleefully, happy at the success of his plans. It had taken a lot of time, and energy (and a life, his conscious reminded him reproachfully), but in the end, he had triumphed.

Minerva knocked on Severus' door two weeks later. Severus opened it and let her in, shutting the door behind her. "Severus, how are you?" she asked.

Severus shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Albus… doesn't − didn't − approve."

"Didn't?" Minerva asked sharply.

"Harry and I aren't together anymore, so there's nothing for him to disapprove of."

"You didn't," Minerva sighed. "Tell me you weren't a fool and didn't break up with Harry over that."

"I did."

"Severus… You can't just listen to what Albus says. Listen to what your heart says. You love Harry. He loves you. Why should anyone else be able to interfere with that?"

"I doubt he'd come back to me now."

"I don't think you know Harry very well then," Minerva answered. "He'd run back to you. He loves you. Did he fight when you decided to leave?"

"No. That's what bothers me. He was so understanding."

"He knew."

"What?" Severus asked.

"He knew that Albus disapproved. Albus had cornered him after Harry found you, and he demanded of Harry why he killed Edgar. Harry immediately deduced that for Albus to know that, he'd have to have known where you were held captive, and not have told him. And if Albus didn't tell Harry, that meant that he didn't intend for Harry to find you."

"He did that?" Severus gasped. "Albus honestly let me stay captive to that bastard?"

"He was hoping for Stockholm Syndrome to kick in."

Severus sighed deeply. "Why didn't Harry say anything?"

"He thought you'd leave him if you knew. He was right," she added pointedly.

"I know, I know. I've really fucked things up. I'm… I'm gonna go talk to Harry."

He flooed into Harry's rooms. "Harry?" he asked. "You around?"

Harry entered. "Severus? What's up?"

"I'm an idiot. Forgive me."

"Anytime. I knew you needed that time." He kissed Severus deeply, who responded happily.

Later, they lied in Harry's bed together, naked, flushed, and sweaty, but asleep.

Dobby popped in to tidy up, and his eyes widened as he surveyed the two men sleeping together.

He popped straight into the Headmaster's office. "Dobby is seeing Master Snape and Master Potter together!"

Albus looked up. "What?"

"Dobby is seeing Master Snape naked in Master Potter's bed. Bad Dobby! Bad!"

"No, good Dobby. Thank you for telling me this."

"I thought you ended it?" Albus asked lightly, almost dangerously.

Severus shrugged. "I realized I love him desperately. I can't let him go just because you disapprove. And Harry… Harry loves me a lot, too."

"Even after you left him?" 

Severus nodded. "He took me back, welcome me in, loved me still and more and again."

Albus glared angrily at Severus.

"You don't seem to understand…" 

"_You_ don't seem to undersatnd!" a new voice snapped. Harry stood in front of them. "Now, Albus, I've put all the pieces together. I wouldn't put it past you to have orchestrated Hermione trying to rape Severus. I know you put everything else in place. We're happy together. We love each other. We don't need you messing around and trying to destroy that. Let's get out of here, Severus."

Severus nodded and left with Harry happily.

'_Time for the cavalry, old boy,'_ Albus thought to himself, and owled Sirius.

"Just let me have a go at that bastard," Sirius snarled. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna _kill him_ this time for _daring_ to lay a finger on my godson."

"Just _be careful_," Albus admonished.

"I nearly killed Snape once, I can do it again. And as for my godson… pshaw!"

He swept out of the room.

Albus passed a tired hand over his eyes.

"You. Bastard," Sirius bit out, chaining Severus up. "You unmitigated bastard. Seducing Harry. Breaking up his happy relationship with Ginny. Telling him you _loved_ him. You can't possibly love him. You're using him."

"If I just seduced him to use him," Severus said quite calmly, "Don't you think I would've dumped him by now?"

"I suppose you like the sex," Sirius snapped. "I'm gonna kill you now, slowly. Whatever you may have suffered earlier is gonna pale in contrast with this. I'm gonna slaughter you for _touching_ my godson."

"Oh, do shut up, Black. You think I raped him? Think he didn't want it, too? Then you have a very low opinion of his considerable powers as a Wizard. He's the most powerful Wizard the world has seen for a very long time yet."

"And I bet that appeals to your Slytherin nature."

Severus shrugged slightly, finding his movements constricted by the heavy chains. "It matters not to me. There is some… thrill in his power, but there is also a lot of danger, especially when he is angry. His magic can escape him. It is work containing it when he gets implacably furious, and often hard enough to prevent either of us from fighting enough to get that angry."

Sirius stopped at that. "Nonetheless, it is a useful tool. Shut up."

Harry burst into the room an hour later to find Sirius calmly drawing blood from an unconscious and beaten-up Snape.

"Oh fuck," he said.

Sirius turned to look at him. "Harry!" he cried happily. "Nice to see you."

"Sirius," Harry said icily. "I wish I could return the sentiment. As it is, _Petrificus Totalus_."

Sirius' body crashed to the floor. Harry stepped over it coldly as he made his way to his lover. He unbound him and caught him quickly.

"Unnng," Severus moaned.

"Shhh," Harry placated. "Lemme patch you up a bit. Sirius did quite a number on you there."

After patching Severus up, he turned to Sirius and ennervated him.

Sirius began explaining himself.

Harry raised a hand to still the river of speech that flowed from his godfather.

"I don't wanna hear it. In fact, I want you completely out of my life right now. I don't ever want to hear from you, speak to you, or see you again. Get out."

Sirius stared at Harry, gobsmacked.

"I was doing this for you! How you could let a disgusting Death Eater like Snape _touch_ you…"

"You were doing this to get back at him, Sirius, and you know it. You're using my relationship as a pathetic cover to finally kill him. I'm not gonna stand for it. I love him with all my heart and to kill him you're going to have to step over _my_ dead body first."

Harry paused, flushed and angry. "Now, get out of my sight. And when you go report to that meddling asshole, tell him the next person to interfere with my love life will have me to answer to. I'm not known as Voldemort's killer for nothing; I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

Sirius paled. "You wouldn't."

"Don't tempt me," Harry snapped. "I would and you know it. You lay a finger, you cast one more curse, you dare look at Severus cross-eyed and there's no telling what I'll do. And I'm not afraid of any of you. Get out of here. Forever."

Sirius left quickly.

He entered Albus' office.

"Well?" Albus prompted.

"No go. Harry said that the next person to interfere with his love life is going to have him to answer to. He said he's not known as Voldemort's killer for nothing. He's said he's not afraid of any of us."

Albus' eyes widened. "They're staying together? Despite everything?"

"Yes, despite everything," Harry spat. "That's love. I came to tell you myself. I don't ever want anyone to try to break us up again."

Severus entered.

"Severus!" Harry cried. "You shouldn't've come. You need to rest…"

There was a scroll in Severus' hand, and Harry could see that Severus was upset.

"Severus?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head and walked over to Albus.

"My letter of resignation. I'm not staying in a place where you try to kill me." He dropped the letter onto Albus' desk and left.

Sirius, too, left.

Harry stared after him, gobsmacked. Within a minute, he collected himself.

"I'll owl you my letter of resignation tonight. There's nothing here for us anymore. A home isn't a home if you're not safe."

He strode out of the room.

Albus stared at the empty doorway.

Minerva entered, a scroll in her hand.

"Don't," Albus whispered.

"What?" Minerva demanded.

"Don't place that on my desk… Not if you, too, are resigning."

"I, too? Who resigned?"

"Severus and Harry."

"Both of them."

Albus nodded. "I'm never going to be able to find two professors as competent as they."

"Then maybe you shouldn't've behaved in the way you did. And is that all? Annoyed because you can't replace them as professors? What about as friends?"

Albus started. "Of course I'll miss them. They're good kids."

"No, you won't. You never had any respect for either of them. Severus came to _you_, broken and bleeding one night, begging to make up for his sins, and you exploited that guilt and shame mercilessly. He is finally getting rid of that guilt. He finally realizes that he's paid for his sins tenfold. Harry defeated Voldemort at age one, and, instead of taking care of him, you placed him in an abusive home. You then used him as a pawn until he defeated Voldemort. He's his own man now, thankfully, and far more powerful than you. And yet, you still treat him like a child."

"Those two as a couple was just plain wrong!" Albus roared.

"No," Minerva said calmly. "It wasn't. Because, if it were, then they wouldn't still be together, against all odds. You tried to break them up. Edgar kidnapped first Harry and then Severus. Harry worked out you disapprove and said nothing. Hermione kidnapped Severus and nearly raped him. And then Severus found out you disapprove and left Harry. Then he realized that he missed Harry, and returned, and Harry welcomed him. And despite all that, they are still together. Why are they leaving? What finally made them leave this nightmare?"

Albus mumbled something.

"What?" Minerva demanded.

"Sirius nearly killed Severus, that's what!" Harry answered. "Sorry, ma'am, I came here to drop off my letter of resignation and to pick up Gryffindor and Slytherin's swords. They're rightfully mine."

"Sirius nearly killed Severus?" Minerva echoed, turning to Albus in shock. "You allowed that to happen? No, don't answer that, I know you did. Goodbye."

She swept out of the room.

"The swords, sir."

"They are not yours," Albus answered angrily.

"They are mine," Harry answered calmly. "Gryffindor is my ancestor. I've never tried to claim it, but, since I lived here, I figured there was no point. And Slytherin's sword goes to Voldemort's killer. Or have you not read Slytherin's will? I got a copy of it, since it directly involved me."

He produced the will and showed it to Albus, who read the relevant part out loud, "'I have seen the future and know this: One day, many years in the future, my descendent shall be a Dark Wizard. I now leave my sword to whomever kills that descendent, for my descendent's blood will not be pure and his intents shall not be good. Until then, may my sword reside in the chambers of Hogwarts.'"

He put the will down, and, with a heavy sigh, handed Harry the two swords from the wall.

Harry took them and left.

Albus began writing an ad to put in the papers.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Albus called.

Ten men entered the room. Two walked over to Albus while the leader of the group began speaking.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted rape and murder of Professor Severus Snape and the kidnapping of Professor Harry Potter. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in the Wizengamot. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, the Ministry will provide you with one."

Albus stood. "You are serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"I did not lay a hand on Professor Snape."

"We have evidence, sir, that you ordered his both his death and the rape."

"This is a sick joke."

"No, Albus, it's not. I wasn't willing to put up with it anymore." Minerva entered the room. "I called the Aurors in."

"You're just doing this to become Headmistress!" Albus spat.

"I'm doing this because you've crossed the line. Get him out of here," she told the Aurors resignedly.

They nodded and left, taking a struggling Albus with them.

Minerva sighed and sat down at the heavy oak desk. She looked at the two resignation letters on her desk and stood again.

She strode down to Harry and Severus' quarters.

Harry let her in. "Minerva," he greeted. "Sorry…"

"Don't go," Minerva said. "Please. Stay."

"I can't," Severus answered while folding a shirt. "He tried to kill me."

"I had him arrested. I'm Acting Headmistress until the Board of Governors convenes and chooses the next Headmaster or Headmistress."

Harry dropped the book he was packing.

"Careful with that!" Severus admonished. He turned to Minerva. "You're serious? You had Albus arrested on my account?"

"Yes, of course. He tried to kill you. Even Albus shouldn't be able to get away with that."

"He's more of an asset…"

"He's not safe. If he tries to kill you, _you_, whom he counts as a friend, then what next? Then what when a student crosses him? Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe haven for people, not a place people should have to run from in fear of their lives."

Severus nodded. "What if… what if he isn't convicted and the Board of Governors chooses him again?"

Minerva sighed. "They cannot choose him again, because the school needs leadership while he is indisposed. The trial won't come on for at least two months, which means they have to pick someone. And if he isn't convicted… we'll cross that hurdle when we come to it. He certainly won't be welcome back here."

Harry walked over to Severus and placed his hand in the small of Severus' back. "Severus, I think we should stay. Minerva knows the law better than us. If she says he isn't coming back, he isn't coming back."

"What about Black?" Severus demanded.

"Also arrested for attempted murder, and Hermione's been arrested for kidnapping and attempted rape."

"You're really rounding them up."

"I never thought that your relationship was wrong, and I've finally reached my breaking point. I'd report whoever kidnapped you two the first time, but I don't know his name…"

"There's no need," Harry sighed. "I killed him."

"You what?"

"I killed him after I found Severus."

Minerva frowned.

"I know, I know," Harry said. "Just… don't start."

Minerva nodded. "Are you two staying, then?"

Severus looked at Harry, who shrugged. "It wasn't my life threatened, Severus. It's up to you."

Severus nodded and turned to Minerva. "Yes, then. But if that jerk ever comes back, I'm leaving for good."

Minerva nodded in understanding. "Very well. Thank you."

She turned and left.

Harry sighed and began unpacking again. "At least we won't have to find new jobs elsewhere."

"The two of us easily could find jobs anywhere," Severus admonished. "You know that."

Harry nodded.

Minerva walked back to her office and wondered at the amazing love that kept those two together, against all odds.


End file.
